This invention relates to a valve assembly and particularly relates to a non-rise valve assembly.
Valve assemblies which are used with showers and tub arrangements may use a two-handle system for controlling the selective flow of hot and cold water. In such a system, the hot and cold handles are connected to respective valve assemblies which are located within an in-wall body. The in-wall body is typically cast or formed as an integral unit which includes two spaced end bodies containing the valve assemblies, a center body between the end bodies, and in-wall conduits which couple the center body to the end bodies. The center body is coupled to a showerhead and a tub spout through linking conduits.
In the two-handle system as described above, hot and cold water is supplied to respective end bodies where, upon selective control of the valve assemblies, water flows through the valve assemblies. The water continues to flow through the in-wall conduits, the center body; and through either the showerhead or the spout, and the linking conduit coupled thereto, depending on the selective position of a fluid diverter associated with the system.
In one type of valve assembly which has been used in the past, and continues to be used today, a washer is assembled at the base of a stem of the valve. The stem is threadedly mounted within a housing or bonnet of the valve so that, upon rotation of the stem, the stem is moved axially to either move the washer into sealing engagement with a seat of the housing to close the valve or to move the washer away from the seat to open the valve. This is referred to as a riser type of valve because the stem moves axially out of the housing or bonnet.
Another type of valve used in a two-handle faucet is a non-rise valve and employs two ceramic disks which are always in interfacing engagement and which are formed with openings to facilitate the flow of water therethrough. When the openings of the disks are not aligned in any respect, the valve is closed to prevent the flow of water therethrough. When the valve handle and associated stem are turned, one of the disks which is attached to the stem is rotated relative to the other disk while the two disks remain in interfacing engagement. Eventually, the openings of the disks are aligned and water is allowed to flow through the openings and out of the spout. In this type of valve, the stem of the valve does not move axially as the valve is opened, in contrast to the valve with the threadedly mounted stem noted above. A few examples of the many valves of the ceramic type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos 3,780,758; 3,831,621 and 5,174,324.
In a two-handle valving arrangement of the type described above, the valves typically are located in spaced relation to each other with one valve referred to as the left side valve for controlling the supply of hot water, and the other valve referred to as the right side valve for controlling the supply of cold water.
Generally, in ceramic valves of this type, the stem is freely rotatable within the bonnet in a clockwise direction and a counterclockwise direction. Therefore, a given design of a ceramic valve could be used on both sides of a two-handle faucet, that is as a right side valve and as a left side valve to provide the turning direction typically associated with a cold water valve on the right side of the faucet and a hot water valve on the left side of the faucet. However, a turning limit stop must be employed to limit the turning of the valve in each direction to one-half of a full turn. In order to take advantage of the premise of using ceramic valves of a common design in both valves of a shower and tub arrangement, a reversible stop is used with each valve to limit the turning of the stem in one direction or the other depending on whether the valve is being used on the right side or the left side of the faucet. An example of a reversible stop which is used for this purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,621.
When assembling the components of a ceramic valve of the type noted above, it is critical that the components be assembled in the proper relationship and orientation, otherwise the valve will not function in the manner intended. Typically, the components of the valves are assembled in a factory to form the valves. During the assembly process, the reversible stops are assembled so that each valve is either a hot water or a cold water valve and the valves are segregated accordingly. A hot water valve is then assembled into one of the pair of spaced end bodies on opposite ends of the in-wall body which is to the left of a center body thereof. A cold water valve is then assembled into the other end body which is to the right of the center body. The in-wall body with the valve assemblies is packaged and shipped, eventually, to an installation site where it is installed in a plumbing system. Thus, it is important that some provision be made to insure that the reversible stop is assembled in the proper manner to provide a hot water or a cold water valve so that, when that valve is assembled with the in-wall body, it is assembled in the appropriate end body thereof.
During the period immediately following the assembly of the components of the valve, the valve is transported within the factory to various stations for further processing. Also, individual valves may be packaged and sold as replacement units for installation with existing, previously installed shower and tub arrangements.
Current techniques and facilities for retaining the assembled reversible stop with the valve assembly, typically include elements which require tools to insert and remove the stop. This requires that the installer carry appropriate tools necessary for such actions. In the factory as well as at the installation site, provision must be made for retaining the reversible stop of the valve in assembly during periods of handling, shipment, storage, and ultimate assembly with other elements of the shower and tub arrangement at the factory or installation sites. In addition, provision must be made for facilitating easy removal of the stop.
With respect to the valves which are installed as replacements in existing shower and tub arrangements, provision must be made to insure that, when replacing a hot water valve or a cold water valve, the reversible stop is assembled in the appropriate manner for the valve to function accordingly. Of course, the same provision must be made to insure the appropriate assembly in the factory.
At times, a homeowner may wish to convert a shower and tub arrangement from a knob-handle unit to a lever-handle unit. In this instance, only the knobs are removed and replaced by levers. When only knobs are used, the reversible stops are situated within the valve assembly in a precise manner to accommodate the conventional turning for the hot and cold water valves in the same direction, that is clockwise to close for both the hot and cold water valves. When levers are used, the hot and cold levers extend in generally opposite directions from each other when the valve is fully closed. When opening the lever-operated valves, the hot and cold valves are conventionally turned in opposite directions. For example, the cold lever is turned in a clockwise direction and the hot lever is turned in a counterclockwise direction to open the valve. Thus, to open the cold water valve for the knob assembly, the knob is turned in a counterclockwise direction, while to open the cold water valve for the lever assembly, the lever is turned in a counterclockwise direction. Therefore, provision must be made for easily reversing the cold water valve assembly when converting from a knob assembly to a lever assembly, or vice versa, and for insuring that the reversible stop is properly oriented to accommodate such change.
As noted, ceramic valves include two ceramic disks which are always in interfacing contact. Each disk is formed with an opening where, when aligned at least partially with the opening of the other disk, water will flow through the openings of the two disks. If the openings of the disks are designed to allow large amounts of water to flow when the valve is turned on or off, loud and undesirable noises, known as "water hammering," can develop because large amounts of water are suddenly trying to flow or cease flowing in a relatively short period of time. Also, the configurations of the openings can affect the temperature and flow resolution of the water mix which is passing through the openings. Thus, provision must be made for essentially eliminating the water hammering noise and for providing an excellent temperature and water flow resolution.
In valves of this type, the stem is rotatable within a bore of the bonnet. Due to the structural nature of these two elements, there is a tendency for the elements to wobble relative to each other. Also, there is a tendency for the elements to bind. Thus, provision must be made for minimizing any back lash or wobbling between the stem and the bonnet while insuring that the stem rotates relative to the bonnet with relative ease.
In view of the above-noted provisions, there is a need for a valve assembly which can be assembled in an efficient manner while insuring that a reversible stop thereof is properly assembled for the valve to function in the intended manner. In addition, there is a need for facilities which provide for the easy assembly and disassembly of the reversible stop. Further, there is a need for controlling the water flow through openings in the ceramic disks to facilitate avoidance of any hammering noise and to insure excellent temperature and water flow resolution. Also, there is a need for facility to minimize wobbling between the stem and the bonnet and to insure that the stem moves with ease relative to the bonnet.